MP3 Challenge Take 7
by hevaann
Summary: Drabbles based on song titles - Drarry


I recommend the following challenge to anybody with writer's block. You have to think fast and if you're a natural writer your talents will kick in. Just pick your favourite fandom, it hasn't got to be slash based, and follow these instructions. Enjoy!

**MP3 Challenge Take 7: (Drarry Edition)**

_Okay, this is the challenge:_

_I set my mp3 on shuffle,_

_Using the title of the song as a prompt I write a drabble_

_I only have the length of the song in question to complete it…_

I do not own the rights to _Harry Potter_

**Who'd Have Known – Lily Allen**

Who'd have known that, when Harry woke up that morning, he was about to face the longest day of his life. Who would have known that Voldemort would have laid siege to the castle, that it would have been Malfoy who had stood by his side – that only their bond would have been strong enough to finally destroy the evil. Who would have known that later they would have snuck away from the carnage, found each other's mouths, slowly, in the swirly calm, and made love all night?

Not Harry, that was for sure.

**Love You Anyway - Boyzone**

The world was tearing them apart; Harry was fighting for good and Malfoy had been roped in as Voldemort's pawn. The spell they had cast before Dumbledore died ensured that if they wanted to see each other they could both be transported to a secret place for mere minutes to be together.

And then Malfoy had allowed the death of the Headmaster, and every time Harry felt the pull of the spell he fought it and broke away. Finally the spell was cast in the middle of the night so that Harry awoke to a familiar room and a face he had missed.

He wanted to hate Malfoy, but after months of camping he just crawled gratefully into the opening arms and they wept together.

**Somewhere a Clock is Ticking – Snow Patrol**

Malfoy lay awake in the mansion listening to the sound of the ornate grandfather clock in the corner of his room. Tick tock, tick tock.

Finally he threw a book at it and it faltered for a second before age old magic kicked in and it repaired itself. Like it had a hundred times before.

Malfoy stared up at the ceiling – enchanted to show stars he could move around and watch at his leisure.

Subconsciously he moved them to form a face with round glasses, untidy hair and a lightning bolt scar across the forehead.

Tick tock, tick tock.

He focussed on the constellation and tried to forget the seconds that were slipping past – the time he was spending apart from Harry. From the Boy Who Lived.

From the Boy Whom He Loved.

**Livin' On a Prayer – Bon Jovi**

Magic was a thing to be depended upon. It made the world turn; it would defeat evil.

At least it was meant to. Sitting in a damp tent all alone, Harry was having his doubts. It was nice having Ron back and everything, but he had finally decided that he and Hermione needed some alone time.

He dropped his head and closed his eyes. If he shut out the _here _and _now_ he could remember the good times. Before evil and the world had caught up with them – when it had just been he and Draco secretly meeting up in the middle of the night for stolen kisses and hidden embraces.

And now they were living in two different worlds; torn apart by evil itself. Maybe this time magic wouldn't be enough. Maybe they needed a miracle.

They were living on a prayer.

**I Won't Say I'm in Love – Hercules Soundtrack**

It was the brush of fingers, the sly glances. It was the touch of skin and the taste of lips. It was an escape; an out from destiny. It was the odd fuck in the middle of the night. It didn't have to mean anything.

But as Malfoy pretended to sleep he felt Harry spoon into him, find his hand in the dark and lace his fingers through. Whatever it was, there was no way it was _love._

**Crazy – Patsy Cline**

It had to be said that Harry Potter was a little crazy. He had gone off into the woods to fight Voldemort alone. He had been crazy enough to live through it.

He had definitely been acting crazy when he embraced everyone within ten feet.

Crazy when he jumped onto the nearest table and given what sounded like an Oscar acceptance speech – thanking everybody from the Weasleys to the Dursleys.

Then he had been crazy when he had jumped down, lifted Malfoy off of the bench, swooped him into his arms, and planted a smacker on his lips right in the centre of the Great Hall.

In fact, Hermione was already drafting an owl to St. Mungo's.

**Kiwi – Maroon5**

Harry Potter was eating a kiwi. Why this was sending Malfoy weak at the knees and hard at the crotch was anybody's guess, because the Slytherin certainly wasn't letting on.

The juice dripped down the brunette's chin and a small pink tongue slipped out to catch it.

Malfoy grabbed his napkin and shoved it onto his lap.

Now Harry was using that sweet tongue to scoop out what was left of the inside – running it tauntingly around the rim of the fruit.

Why couldn't he have had toast for breakfast? Malfoy wondered. There was nothing erotic about toast.


End file.
